Piece for Peace
by Mushyking08
Summary: 3 years after the end of the War and something is unsettled in the Fire Nation. Could it be Zuko's heart? Perhaps. This story documents Zuko's journey as he searches for his missing piece with the help of some unexpected people. Contains a lemon or two and should be for MATURE audiences only. Does contain malexmale so do not read if that is not your thing! Ships Zuko/Sokka. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-A Gloomy Night

Hello All! This is my first fanfic and I hope you will enjoy. I would love some comments and criticism to help build my later chapters. This is not a one-shot and I plan on making this a significant lengthed fic so be sure to check back for newest uploads!

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender and this is a complete work of fiction. I take no profit in this and all rights are reserved to their perspective owners.

Chapter 1- Gloomy Night

It was another dark and stormy night as Fire lord Zuko looked out a wondow in his throne room. The rain was falling down the window slowely, dragging the time with it. It was hard to believe it has already been close to three years since the Avatar defeated his father. Nights like these reminded Zuko that even the war was over, there was something unsettling in the Fire Nation-something still hasn't found peace.

"What could it be?" He thought to himself. He helped Aang fulfill his destiny, restore peace to the world, and was in a happy relationship with Mai...well, as happy as he could make it. After the war, things fell out between the two. I t was like their passion for one another just disappeared. They still enjoyed each other's company but that was about it. Zuko continued to stare out the windows as Uncle Iroh walked in.

"Heavy in thought again eh, Zuko" he said in his usual deep wisdom voice.

"What? No. Just bored" Zuko lied.

Ignoring his stubborn nephew's attitude, Iroh persisted

"I have often seen you stare at that window every time it rains for some time now. Tell me, what is troubling you"

Zuko turned away, planning to just keep quiet until Uncle left.

"You know" Uncle continued "I remember my brother Ozai acting the same way. That is, before he married your mother"

Zuko sat up and glared straight at Uncle, his hands knuckled into fists.

"Don't you dare compare me to him" Zuko shouted. "I am nothing like him."

Uncle took a few steps back. "I am just saying it appears you are unhappy and like my brother, I would wager it has to do with love." Iroh said calmly, well aware of the temper his nephew has.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Zuko rebutted.

"Ah, but are you with Mai, Zuko?" Uncle said, playing Devil's advocate.

Zuko paused a bit before answering. "Yes Uncle, I'm very happy with Mai" Zuko said as he sat back down on his throne. "Can you please just go now? I have a headache" he spat.

Uncle sighed and turned to leave. Just as he was out of the door, Uncle turned around and said "If you're unsure Zuko, seek the advice of Lo and Li" And with that, Uncle left.

"Stupid Uncle" Zuko gripped, "He thinks he knows everything."

Zuko slumped back further into his throne and exhaled deeply. There, he sat in silence thinking about what Uncle had said.

"Why would he tell me to go see Lo and Li?" Zuko pondered. "Are they even still alive?"

Zuko knew the two twin sisters as Azula's advisors. They were ancient, older than dirt, and gross to boot. Zuko definitely did not feel like visiting two old hags who coward beneath Azula.

After some time passed, Zuko did some more thinking. He knew Uncle had usually been right about this kind of stuff in the past so Zuko should probably trust him. It was decided. Zuko decided he would make plans and go see Lo and Li tomorrow.

What did he have to lose?


	2. Chapter 2-A Cold Feeling

Chapter 2- A Cold Feeling

Out in the Artic Tundre, Zuko was trudging through the snow. He was out in a huge snowstorm and had to use his fire bending to see his way-as well as keep warm. Zuko had no idea where he was but kept on walking because he was in search for something. He had no clue as to what or wy, but he had a feeling it was important-he _needed _it.

As Zuko walked on he kept feeling his foot slip. It was not until he walked twenty more feet that he realized he was out in the middle of a lake. The snow was whipping by his face so hard; he didn't have time to see the lake ahead of him! He stopped dead in his tracks.

Suddenly, Zuko heard the cracking of the ice. His fire bending was melting the ice. Zuko, realizing this, started to move. He shifted his weight on to one side and waddle like a penguin to try and get out of harm's way. Suddenly, a gust of wind picked up and blew against the freezing fire bender. Zukotired to move, but the wind, combined with the freezing snow, both blinding him and made him unable to move.

Just like before, Zuko heard the sound of the ice cracking. It was getting so loud Zuko could hear it over the rush of the wind. He knew if he didn't move, he would be in trouble. Using all of his might, Zuko took a step forward, but it was to no avail! He couldn't move with the wind. It was like the spirits wanted him to die!

Then, without warning, the ice cracked and gave way. Zuko plummeted into the freezing water. The chill came as such a shock, Zuko nearly blacked-out. It wasn't until he was fifteen feet down in the water that he was able to stir enough conscience to get him out of there. Zuko swam forward towards the hole in the ice. However, Zuko quickly learned that his water-logged layers of clothing was adding weight and making it difficult for Zuko to move. Zuko flailed in the water, trying anything to get to the surface, but with no success. As Zuko began using his last bit of oxygen, a darkened figure appeared above the hole in the ice. The figure stuck its hand into the water and pulled Zuko out with a mighty heave.

The darkened figure dragged Zuko's limp body to an area of safety. Seeing the Zuko was out like a light, the darkened figure began giving mouth to mouth. It appears it was working for soon Zuko was alert and felt the warmth of the kiss he was receiving. Something in him stirred. He had never experienced a kiss like this before. It was for the first time in a long time, Zuko felt, at peace. Zuko suddenly opened his eyes to gaze upon his rescuer only to come upon a covered-up face. A covered-up face that is, except for the eyes. Zuko peered into those eyes and saw the most amazing shade of cerulean blue eyes.

"Those eyes" Zuko thought.

Suddenly the figure started fading away.

"Nooo" Zuko shouted. "Come back! I need to know who you are"

And there Zuko lied, in a lone cold darkness.


	3. Chapter 3-A Rude Awakening

Chapter 3-A Rude Awakening

"Ahhh!"

With a scream Zuko sat up. He was back in his bed. Zuko was panting hard and felt the sweat drip from his forehead. He looked down at his pillow and saw soaking wet.

"It was just a dream" he realized. "But what did it all mean?"

His bed chamber suddenly busted opened and in came 6 guards and his assistant Xino.

"Are you alright Fire lord Zuko" Xino knelled. "We heard you scream and rushed to see if you were being attacked."

A little embarrassed Zuko spoke up and said "Yes Xino, I am fine. I just uh, thought I slept passed a meeting."

Xino, with a little look of confusion on his face perked up and said "Oh no sire, your first meeting is not until 10"

"Thank you Xino. You can return to your duties" Zuko commanded.

"Of course. Come men, back to your post" And with that Xino and the guards left Zuko to calm his mind.

Zino quickly back tracked and peeked his head in. "Pardon me Fire Lord, but I forgot to mention I scheduled you to meet with Li and Lo at 11:30"

"What?" Zuko exclaimed.

"Well you..u..told me you wanted to meet with them last night" Xino squeaked.

"Oh…..right. Uh, thanks" Zuko said.

"M-my pleasure sir" And with that Xino ran down the hall.

Once he heard the hallway door shut, Zuko got out of bed. Looking back at his sheets, he could see most of his bed was drenched with his sweat. It kind of grossed Zuko out a bit, but was intriqued as to what in that dream made him freak out like that.

Snapping out of thought, Zuko stripped off his pajamas and stepped into the washroom. "Maybe a bath will help clear my head" Zuko thought. Using his fire bending to get the water to the temperature he liked, Zuko slipped into the tub. As Zuko sat in the tub, Zuko couldn't shale the cold feeling that was lingering around his body. Zuko turned on his fire bending to warm the water up some more but still couldn't get warm. He kept heating the water until he realized that no matter how hot the water got, he could not shake the coldness. Frustrated, Zuko stepped out of the tub and got dressed.

After putting on his official Fire lord Robes, Zuko headed down to the meeting room. He decided to skip breakfast. He was still a little queasy from the dream. As Zuko entered the room, he was greeting by four Earth Kingdom Ambassadors seating on the floor. All got up to bow except one. This one had a rather playful look on their face and kept their face down. Finally a voice spoke up and said 'What's up hothead?"

It was Toph. She then launched herself up and walked to Zuko before proceeding to punch him in the arm.

"Hello to you too Toph" Zuko said rubbing his arm. "Now what is this meeting about?"

"Well matchstick" Toph said "There are still a few Fire nation troops holding defense near the Earth Kingdom Capitol. We can take them out but these three 'peaceful ambassadors' wanted to see if there was a non-violent way of doing this."

With a sigh Zuko sat down for what he felt was going to be a long meeting. And it was.

And hour and a half later, Zuko, with a pounding headache, left the meeting room. He got a drink of water.

"Man" Zuko said, finishing a cup, "Those remaining troops sticking to the wishes of my father are a bunch of low-lifes."

….."wait..low?"

"Lo! And Li! I'm late for their meeting!"

Zuko dashed away as fast as he could to go out to the garden to meet Lo and Li when suddenly he saw the floor go up and trip him.

"Hey doofus! Where you off to in such a hurry" The all too familiar Earth bending voice said.

"Not now Toph" Zuko exclaimed as he picked himself up. 'I'm late for a meeting."

"Well I can see you're not lying" Toph smirked "What meeting is so important you're running to get to it? I've never know you to be a big fan of them."

"Ugh" Zuko growled "I don't have time for this"

Zuko started walking away when Toph spoke up again.

"Woah, slow down tiger, I didn't mean to offend you" She said catching up. "What's wrong Zuko?"

Zuko stayed silent. He wasn't sure if he could trust Toph enough to tell her about some dream. They had been thought a lot though. Zuko decided to tell Toph, since it was the only way to rid her.

"Look, I'll tell you but you better keep that big mouth of yours shut" Zuko threatened.

'Fine, fine, I will. Now just tell me" Toph jested.

"Well last night, I had a dream" Zuko started.

"Uh huh, go on" Toph said intently listening.

"And, I was walking in this artic storm when I fell through some ice. I thought I was gonna be a goner but someone pulled me out. When I saw them, I couldn't see anything but a pair of blue eyes."

"And that's it?" Toph inquired.

"Yeah, pretty much" Zuko said as calm as he could.

"Nice try hothead, but even on this carpet I can tell you're not telling me the whole truth."

"Look, I told you what happened so please leave. I'm late." Zuko hissed.

"Fine, I'll leave" Toph said giggling. "But" she said, with a very serious tone "I will find out the whole story."

And with that, Toph left. Zuko, trying to ignore what she just said, started running again. In just six minutes, Zuko entered the garden, panting, out of breath. He looked around but did not see either Lo or Li. Just a few bushes, the greenhouse, pond, and two statues with birds sitting on top of their face.

'Wait a minute" Zuko thought. "Those statues have never been there before"

Silently Zuko crept on the statues and held his hand out to touch one of them when suddenly the birds flew up and he felt a whack hit his arm away. Zuko, in a state of confusion, started batting the birds away. Once they finally cleared, he saw two very short, very old, and very wrinkled pair of twins.

"Don't you be sneaking up on old ladies Lord Zuko" the one on the left said.

"Yeah" the one on the right picked up "Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?"

"Sorry, I suppose it was wrong of me to sneak up on you two. But in my defense, you looked like a couple of statues out here, all gray and not moving. I mean, you even had birds on your heads" Zuko responded, rubbing his sore arm.

"These are not just any birds, Lord Zuko. They are our eyes, ears, and tongues to the world" the one on the right said.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"You see, we are very advanced in our age and Li and I simply cannot travel like we used to. So we trained these birds to do it for us. It allows us to travel the world, collecting and giving knowledge to those who seek it" Lo calmly said.

"Yeah, I can see that" Zuko spoke up. "And, I'm sorry I'm late."

"We knew you would be" Li said.

"We know more than you think we do" Lo said.

Zuko a little creeped out, asked the ladies to have a seat near the berry bushes. The two obliged and took a seat. Zuko called for some tea to be brought out and soon each had a cup of tea in their hands. After a while, Zuko spoke up.

"Now the reason I called you two here today is I want to-"

Zuko was cut off by a gnarled cane in his face

"We know why you called us here Lord Zuko" Lo said.

"It is about the dream isn't?" Li crept out.


	4. Chapter 4-The Symbol

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I just wanted to say "THANK YOU" for following my story and taking an interest! It really means a lot to me! Anyway, I will try and upload new a new chapter every 3 days so check back periodically. I've been making the chapters longer so that's why I need three days to create the chapter and then write it all. I promise that this story will have a few lemons but they probably wont happen until Chapter 6 or 7 so please be patient! This story is turning out to be much bigger than I initially planned and i want to give you guys a good story. Anyway, thanks again and feel free to leave comments or message me about stuff! Thanks! **

Chapter 4-The Symbol

"What?!" Zuko cried out "How did you two know that?"

"We know more than you think we do" Li chuckled.

"What my sister said is right. We may be old, but we're not as dumb as you think" Lo countered.

"But still, how could you know about my dream? I told no one" Zuko said firmly.

Putting down their tea cups, Lo and Li stood up. They then started taking off their outer jackets and scarfes.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Zuko shouted standing up and knocking his tea over.

"Calm down Zuko" Li demanded

Lo and Li finished taking off their outerwear and were tying their jackets around their waists. It was then that Zuko could see silver chains peeking out of the twin's shirts.

"We have something to show you" Lo said.

"But" Li spoke up, "You must promise to never tell another living being for what we are about to share with you is a secret of the Fire nation that has been guarded ever since Dragons roamed the sky."

"My sister and I have been guarding this secret since the day we were born and it has giving us incredible powers. Powers, that if fallen into the wrong hands, could start another great war" Lo said very seriously.

"Very well" Zuko spoke "I promise"

"You must make the Sacred Royal Family Oath. The one only taken by those in the Royal Family to never cause hard to the citizens of the Fire nation" Li demanded.

The Sacred Royal Family Oath is nothing to be taken lightly. Zuko knew that. Once he turned 8, he had to take the oath, as is customary with all members of the Royal Family blood line. The oath, if broken, not only meant death, but the entire family would be shunned and banished from the kingdom. The Fire nation would then have to find a next family in line to resume the throne. Zuko knew that if he broke this, it would mean very bad things. Especially since the world still has not recovered from the war. After taking a pause to think about it, Zuko agreed.

"I will take the Sacred Royal Family Oath" Zuko said honorably.

And with that, Zuko took a step back and extending his arms. Moving to the right, Zuko bent his leg and straightened his arm. He then took a step left and brought his left arm up. He continued to move about right and left in a circle while moving his arms to very specific shapes. When he completed the circle, he brought his hand together and started making a fireball. The fire quickly got bigger and bigger. It looked like it would soon engulf Zuko but at the last minute, he shot it in the air where it bust into a wide stream of fire that came dazzling down from the sky. Sweating and panting heavy, Zuko took a step back and turned to the old croons.

"Well down Fire lord Zuko" Lo said with a smile on her face.

"Now that you have taken the Sacred Royal Family Oath, we can trust you with our secret" Li said "But, if you break it, we will know and you will be sorry" she said very darkly.

With a nod from Zuko, the two sisters stepped back and pulled out the silver chains around their necks. Zuko looked as he saw a blue Dragon around Li and a red Dragon around Lo.

"You see Fire Lord Zuko, Li and I have had these necklaces ever since we were born. Our father gave them to us and infants. Not only to tell us apart, but you could always tell who Li was because she was always gassy (Li looked at Lo and stuck her tongue out) but because he was the last member of a secret organization that kept these safe from harm" Lo confessed.

"But what is so special about some jewelry?" Zuko asked.

"These are necklaces were forged by the original fire bending Dragons. They each hold a special power that gives the wearer heightened senses" Li said. "The blue Dragon gives the wearer heightened hearing. I can hear things more clearly and loudly than others. Not to mention, I can hear people's thoughts.

"And while my sister has heightened hearing" Lo spoke up, "The red Dragon gives me heightened eyesight. I can see farther things more sharp and clear than most as well as through lightly layered objects like a chest or a robe.

Zuko quickly covered himself.

"Oh not to worry Zuko" Lo said with a laugh, "We choose when to use our abilities and we would never use it for sneak peeks. Although it has helped me in the past" she chuckled.

Holding back the possibility of vomiting at the thought of Lo getting lucky, Zuko quickly composed himself before speaking up.

"That's incredible and all, but it still doesn't explain how you knew about my dream last night" Zuko stated.

"Hold on, we were getting to that" Li said.

The two sisters closed their eyes and moved closer to each other bringing the dragons together. The two dragons clicked together, almost like a puzzle piece, and turned a shade of purple. The twins' eyes opened to Zuko who found they were shaded over in purple.

"When combined, the dragons give the user, or users in this case, the ability to see and hear all." Li said.

"There is no place we cannot see and no one we cannot hear" Lo continued "It is how we came to be advisors for the Royal Family"

"I see" Zuko said "Apart, the dragons only unleash half of their power. But when combined, the wearer gets the full strength of both dragons."

"Correct Zuko" Lo said. "It is how we came to know of your dream last night."

"My sister and I were doing out nightly ritual of checking the world to see how post-war clean up is going. We like to know so we may help when asked" Li said.

"But, while we were doing it, we felt a disturbance in the air and felt you thrashing around in your bed. Your heart was causing you to rock so badly, it was giving out vibes that my sister and I quickly became aware of" Lo shuddered

"We quickly looked inside your mind to see what was going on and it was there that we learned of your problem" Lo whispered.

"Problem? What problem" Zuko growled, "I don't have a problem."

"Ah, but you do Fire Lord Zuko" Li spoke up. "Your heart is not at peace and because of it; the Fire nation is not either. If the Fire lord cannot feel peace, he cannot lead the nation to peace.

"Listen carefully Zuko" Lo said demandingly "You must find peace in your heart in order for peace to be fulfilled throughout the Fire Nation, and thus, the world."

Zuko took a few steps back. He was trying to process what Lo and Li just said. How was he going to find the perfect match? Where would he start? How was he going to tell Mai?

"But..but how?" Zuko said "I don't even know where to start"

"We will show you" Li spoke

"There is another power to these dragons, but it comes at a terrible price" Lo gravely stated.

"What? What s it?" Zuko asked.

"Together these dragons allow us to see and hear everything around us presently. However, we can also see into the future" Lo said.

"However" Li continued "It requires a great deal of strength and my sister and I in our advanced age may not come back."

"No, I can't let you do that!" Zuko said shocked.

"Hush down Zuko" Li said. "Lo and I have discussed it long before you restored your honor. Like I said, we can see into the future."

"But you can't. I don't want you to die for my sake" Zuko exclaimed.

"Zuko" Lo said, putting her hand on Zuko's shoulder "My sister and I have been around a long time and we knew this day would come. We looked forward to the day the Fire nation would restore its honor and it is thanks to you that our great civilization has done that. It would be our honor to help you find peace so the Fire nation can be great once more."

Before Zuko could respond, the two sisters step backed and joined hands.

"Great Spirits of Fire and Sky, come down to us and open our eyes" the two chanted simultaneously.

Suddenly, Lo's and Li's eyes shot open red and blue beams. The beams went into the air and came crashing down, creating a red and blue vortex around them. Zuko tried to see what was going on, but the light was so bright and the wind picked up fierce. A few seconds went by and the lights began to fade and the wind died down. Zuko opened his eyes to see the two twin sisters lying unconscious in the grass.

Lo! Li!" Zuko shouted as he ran over. As he approached, he saw the twins, still holding their right hands together. He knelled down to see if they were alive.

"Firelord Zuko!" a voice shouted in the distance.

It was Xino, along with ten soldiers.

"Firelord Zuko!" Xino exclaimed again running over. "We saw these great lights and heard a racket our here in the garden. Are you alright?"

Suddenly, Xino looked over and saw Lo and Li perfectly still on the grass.

"What happened?!" Xino piped.

"Calm down Xino" Zuko said. "I am fine. Take Lo and Li to the hospital wing and see if there is anything the doctors can do. I want only the best medical care for them. Call in doctors all over the world if you must."

With a nod, Xino gave a signal to the gaurds. The ten men grabbed the sisters and carried them away with Xino following.

Zuko looked to where the sisters once lied and noticed something burning. He walked over and in the outline of each sister, something was burned into the grass. Zuko bend down and looked at each spot. Where Lo lied was the word _South _and where Lo lied was the _symbol for the Water Tribes._

"What could this mean?" Zuko thought.

Suddenly, Zuko's eyes lit open. With sudden realization, Zuko knew he had to go to the Southern Water Tribe to find the one who would bring peace to his heart. He knew he had to find…..

_Katara_


End file.
